<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnus Archives Quarantine Drabbles by glitter_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424073">Magnus Archives Quarantine Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_bitch/pseuds/glitter_bitch'>glitter_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cults, Drabbles, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Martin is the Mom Friend, Revenge, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, Tea, The Distortion, The Spiral, The Unknowing (The Magnus Archives)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_bitch/pseuds/glitter_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of TMA character drabbles to keep myself sane during quarantine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Martin Blackwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For @yelly-the-jelly on tumblr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard work being a protector when no one takes you seriously.</p><p>Martin isn’t the strongest, or the most vicious, or even the most cunning in the office, but when it comes down to it, who else will drop everything to make you a cup of tea and listen to your problems? Analyze them, sure. Take meticulous notes, investigate, and record them, absolutely. But actually <em> listen </em>? Sometimes he wonders how such smart people can be so ignorant of their needs.</p><p>Knowledge doesn’t necessarily mean common sense, that much has become glaringly obvious. But Martin is happy to fill the gap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Agnes Montague</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Saviorhood is not a nice thing to have thrust upon oneself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Agnes had this thought, she'd been very young, tucked neatly into stiff starched skirts, hair held back with silk bows that shrunk and warped when she tried to feel their smoothness. Young girls learn quickly. No tantrum can stand against the ultimate authority of guardianship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time Agnes had this thought she was older, much older and somehow young as ever. One would think disciples would listen to their savior, but guardianship is always to be claimed. The line between savior and sacrifice is thin.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Helen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anon on tumblr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If you showed Then-Helen a picture of Now-Helen, she would describe it as tasteless, a disgrace to cubism. But she’d never </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> had the right perspective then, had she?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the best part about being the tool of a dark god intent on plunging the world into despair and confusion- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>perspective</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was dazzling. No more faceless corporate entities using her as the placid, smiling face to cover up their sins of building code violations and gentrification. Obfuscation was still her function, but it was so much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>efficient</span>
  </em>
  <span> now that she knew the </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(And fun, too.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tim Stoker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim thought that the most angry he'd ever be was the moment he realized his brother was never coming back. Now he knew he'd been wrong. That anger had been tainted by fear, running hot, but diluted. This smooth, cool rage that he felt now was what true anger felt like. Terror faded in the face of it, this absolute hatred that blossomed in the aftermath of Sasha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he could do was fight what he could while he was still himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The culmination of years of rage should be bigger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, as he pressed the button.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Elias Bouchard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elias Bouchard was a thoroughly unimpressive individual. An average man with an average education and average interests, though some of them crossed the border into illegality. Insipid, largely unlikable, entirely forgettable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone insulated. Someone who had so little fear that anything would ever happen to him, protected by his gender, his skin, his wealth. But not from Jonah. Never from Jonah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah could see into him, past the blandly handsome face straight through to his utterly uncomplicated psyche, littered with spare bits of dusty philosophies and half-remembered formulas, and it gave him a grim joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the perfect candidate.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Drop a character suggestion in the comments or in my tumblr askbox (@imsoglitter), and I'll write a drabble for them :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>